Airwalker Vaike
Airwalker Vaike was born and raised in the city of Oslodorf after the death of Airwalker Dante and before Airwalker Enjolras. He is the tenth Airwalker of the Amònian Calendar, and is often referred to as being one of the most significant Avatars of Koloktos in history. He is remembered by historians for being the first truly diplomatic Avatar, being the first to truly spend time in another kingdom and being directly involved in its politics. He is also remembered for his courage and remarkable intelligence. Childhood Vaike was born in the westerly city of Oslodorf. He did not grow up with a father, and indicates nowhere in his journal what happened to him. He was raised by his mother in a tiny home in the middle of the city. He was quite the trouble maker growing up. Having grown up on the streets of a poor neighborhood in Oslodorf, Vaike quickly learned how to fend for himself and defend himself against any form of threat. Vaike's life changed quickly when him and his mother ran out of money right before the tax collection day. When the tax collector tried grabbed Vaike's mother demanding she pay, Vaike killed him right then and there without any warning. The governor did not punish Vaike by death, and instead imprisoned him by forcing him to guard Airwalker Fibushido's old home. The governor did this because inside of Fibushido's home lie the remains of his pet boar. It was not long before there was much speculation about Airwalker Vaike stealing the remains and selling them on the black market. Vaike quickly realized that the governor intended to send him to the Obsidian Spire to rot in the ruins, so he decided he needed to run Life in Jovice Vaike ran away from home after believing he would be banished to the Obsidian Spire. He said goodbye to his mother, and decided to move to Jovice, the biggest city in the region. Only having lived there homeless for a few days, Vaike found himself a job performing multiple tasks for various farmers. It was not a real job, but rather a constant chain of favors that let to very profitable rewards. Vaike used the money to build himself one of the better looking buildings in Jovice's square, and spent a lot of time in the city socializing with new friends. Jovician Revolution Not too long after his life in Jovice began, Vaike quickly learned of the people's opinions on the crown.The world was awaiting its 10th Airwalker, and according to Vaike, this was a time of serious worry for people all over the empire. They believed it could mean doomsday, and that the 10th Airwalker would bring catastrophe onto the world on Koloktos' behalf. Because of this, even the Emperor showed apathy towards his own people preparing for the worst. Nobody in Jovice was getting paid. Jovice was under the United Colonies of Rybak at the time, so the Emperor was their only authority. Vaike plans to spark a revolution by setting the famous Jovician flag on fire and replacing it with a new one. He filled the flag tower with explosives, and set it on fire from Jovice's Governor's Island. The flag had a solid gold insignia on it, and that was the only part that collapsed. Because of there being a giant hole in the flag tower and all the smoke in the city, the moonlight shining through the hole shined the Jovician symbol onto the city. This night is referred to as The Night of the Flag's Shadow ''by Jovicians. Vaike then designs a new symbol, admittedly similar to the old one to maintain support of Jovician nationals, and sparks his revolution. The Jovician guards seize, but ask him to lead them against a possible attack. They were on board. After this, Vaike returns to Oslodorf to occupy it into the nation, but learns that his mother had been killed after his escape. His troops assassinate the Governor, and claim Oslodorf. After Oslodorf, the rebels march to Xi'an where Vaike famously purchases the city from the Governor for only 11 emerald stones. Vaike, upon this exchange, refers to Xi'an as ''"the ugliest city-state in Rybak." This marks the end of the revolution and the birth of what the rebels call "The Gerudo Nation" named after the beacon left behind in the territory from the days of Skyloft. To follow ancient customs of "the birth of civilization," Vaike historically relights the Beacon of Gerudo for the first time in thousands of years. The Missing Airwalker After the war, Vaike is surprised to see little reaction from the Emperor. This is, as he states, probably because of the continued fear of who the 10th Airwalker will be and what catastrophe he may bring. Vaike decides to investigate himself by actually climbing to the top of Koloktos' Finale where Dante lived. He confirms that Dante is definitely dead. It isn't written in the journal, but those close to Vaike have written that he spent a long time in Dante's collection of writings. He learned all about the past Dante lived and what predictions he had for the future. Vaike's friends even went as far as to call him obsessed with the life of Airwalker Dante. Vaike even traveled all the way to the Obsidian Spire once just to look for a man in Dante's journal who Dante claims to have "never killed." Vaike later writes that he found nobody and felt foolish that he went in the first place. The Revelation Vaike is one of the few Avatars in history to realize that they are the Airwalker through a dream or spiritual experience. Vaike famously was sailing between the peninsulas south of Jovice when he turned an island into a desert by just imagining it. In the midst of a thunderstorm, Vaike wished for the island he was camping on to be dry like a desert, and just like that, it stopped raining only on the desert. Then, right after that, it began to snow. Vaike understood quickly that he was the Avatar, and began visiting old Airwalker tombs on his own to learn more about his past lives. During this trip, one of Airwalker Mephisto's legendary predictions came true, and Airwalker Vaike found a horse. Horses were thought to have been extinct since the Fall of Skyloft, but Mephisto predicted they would be found again. Vaike tamed the now legendary horse Majoro, and rode him to Amòn. After this trip, Vaike had his Airwalker revelation at Albatross to all its citizens. The Skeen Kingdom Vaike's first mission as Airwalker is to learn more about tensions in the Skeen Kingdom to the east. Vaike is actually credited for being the first person to accurately map out the entire Kingdom. Vaike's map were used until the ultimate Destruction of Albatross. Throughout his travels, Vaike meets many people and learns the history of the Skeen Kingdom, writing that the Kingdom was founded by one of the original citizens of Albatross during the Enclosed Era. When the gates were opened, he ran east and built his own city that he called Sortabla. Sortabla, in his language, translated to Albatross. After his expeditions in the Skeen Kingdom, Vaike acquires a rather dangerous goal of uniting the Rybaks and the Skeens to form one large empire. After some more travels, Vaike becomes the first Rybaki to introduce his Empire to the city of Keasbey. This is significant for the name Keasbey has since resonated throughout history. Vaike even notes that no cities in the north of the Skeen Kingdom seem to have any Skeen names. Vaike also writes that he gets along very well with the Skeen people, and sees a promising future with them. Vaike's Assassination & Civil War Airwalker Vaike and the Skeens build a giant archway built of quartz in Sortabla, representing the invitation by the Skeens to friendly ties with the Rybaki ''(and potential unification). ''Vaike then writes that he intends to meet the new Emperor of Rybak and intends to talk to him about unifying the two countries. Unfortunately, before he was given the chance to even leave the city, Airwalker Vaike was assassinated in City Hall while looking out his window at the Sortabla Arch. He was assassinated by a Skeen rebel group that was not in favor of their Kingdom's recent hopeful relationship with the Rybaki. They saw Vaike as a symbol of that union, and needed him killed. After killing Vaike, the rebel group threatened to take back their country from the current government, ultimately declaring a Civil War. Vaike's assassination is flooded with controversy. The historical accounts do state that he was killed by rebel leaders, and that is true, but it doesn't end there. The Rebel group claimed to be getting help from a league from Lazio called the Giocatori. Others speculate that Vaike had been carefully watched for years by the Rybaki crown believing him to truly be a potential threat to the world. Some believe that Vaike's growing relationship with a different Kingdom was enough reason for a group like the Giocatori or the Rybaki crown to want Vaike dead, fearing the 10th Airwalker curse. These claims fall flat quickly, and are undoubtedly untrue, however, there are equally as many mysteries as to how Vaike transformed a world of people that although he was the 10th Airwalker, he was not the bringer of catastrophe. Vaike's Legacy Airwalker Vaike's death sparked a civil war that would not only send ripples throughout the Mid-World, but the New World as well. Vaike's life directly spark the events of Airwalker Enjolras' life. The people of the Skeen Kingdom who fought for his ideas during the Civil War named a city north of Sortabla after him. Vaike's journal was kept secret inside the top of Sortabla's famous arch.